The Rose
by Bonasera
Summary: Stella comes to work one day and a yellow rose is on her desk.. And the same person keeps sending her roses without a note or anything else.. who is this person who sends Stella the roses?
1. One Rose

Disclaimer: Im not the owner of CSI:NY characters, Anthony and the Producer's are the owners. Im just borrowing them..

A/N: i heard ''The Rose by Westlife'' on the radio and thought off a maybe cute story.. Hope you guys like it... thanks to Steph who helped me with the spelling..

Summary: Stella comes to work one day and a yellow rose is on her desk.. And the same person keeps sending her roses without a note or anything else.. who is this person who sends Stella the roses??

Stella's P.O.V

**The rose **

Lindsay and I had just been out for lunch, we had been talking about work and stuff, and also about, who the person was who had been sending me roses over the past few days. It started three days ago... Now we are back at work, Lindsay and I are walking towards my office, the first thing I notice when I step in is 3 pink roses. I look at Lindsay and she's smiling.  
I walk up to the roses and look at them ''3 pink roses today? Who is it that's sending me these roses?'' I ask and look towards Lindsay. She shrugs ''Don't as me, but i got to say, i think it's sweet.''  
I look at Lindsay again, she's walking towards me, ''Well, it might be a crazy person...'' I add, Lindsay chuckle alittle ''Don't think like that Stella!'' she says and now she's standing beside me looking at the roses

_**Some say love it is a river**_

_**That drowns the tender reed**_

_**Some say love is a razer**_

_**That leaves your soul bleed**_

_Flashback to three days ago._  
I come to work as always, drop by Mac's office to say good morning, then walk towards my office. When I got to my office the first thing I noticed was a single yellow rose on my desk. I look around to see if anyone is in here, but I'm the only one in the room. Walking up to the rose, I notice there's no note, nothing, just the rose.  
I hear someone knock on my door, I turn around and see Lindsay with Danny next to her, Danny peers over my shoulder and points to the rose ''You got a secret admirer??''  
I sit down on my desk and look at the rose, I turn my head towards Danny and Lindsay ''Don't know, the rose was here when I came in, there was no note with it, nothing.'' Lindsay walks over to me and sits down in one of the guest chairs. ''I think it's sweet that someone sent you a yellow rose.'' Lindsay said with a smile. I give her a small smile back, ''You know that one rose means, you're everything to me and a yellow rose means, you're the sun in my life.'' Someone said from the doorway. That someone are Hawkes, raising a eyebrow, ''He's like a walking encyclopedia.'' that made me smile ''That's true Danny.'' I answer back.  
Hawkes shakes his head and chuckles ''So who's it from? A secret admirer? Or maybe a secret boyfriend we don't know about?''  
I pick the rose up and look at Hawkes ''I don't know who it's from, it was here when I came in this morning..''  
Hawkes looks at me, ''Weird, no note with it?'' I shake my head, ''You didn't answer the suggestion about be a secret boyfriend...'' Danny replied, I respond with ''I don't have any secret boyfriend..''  
Danny pretend to be dissapointed but started to laugh instead, ''Well im gonna go and ask Mac if we have any new cases to work on.'' said Danny, ''I'm coming with you.'' Came the reply from Hawkes.  
Lindsay looked at the rose ''Sure you haven't meet anyone that might send you a rose?''  
I think about it for a minute then I shake my head. _I have absolutely no idea who sent me this rose.._  
_End of flashback.._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

thanks to Steph who read through it for me... thanks to you who read it, Rewiew's are always welcomed=) i'll try to update as soon as im done with the second chapter...


	2. Two Roses

**A/N: **sorry for the delay on the story, I got sick the day I was going to write more on the chapter and my mum told me not to sit on the laptop for long so I didn't manage to get the whole chapter finished.. and then I when I had wrote it I managed to somehow not save it on my laptop so I had to write it again.. so here's the second chapter, hope you like it:) and big thanks to chrysalis escapist for helping me with the story:)

**Chapter 2:**

**Stella's POV..**

_Flashback to yesterday.._

I come to work today, and the first thing I do when I walk out of the elevator is to see if Mac is in his office, he's not there now. _Say hi later then_ I think to myself.  
Walking towards my office, I'm looking at my phone, don't see where I'm going, bumping into someone, looking up Danny is the person I bumped into. ''I'm sorry Danny; I didn't see where I was walking..'' I say.  
Danny with a grin on his face replies, ''It's okay.'' Looking at his hands I notice he's holding a case file, ''What's the case you're working on?''  
He looks at his own hands then at me again. ''A man died of something I'm about to find out, going down to Sid now.'' he says, he's still got a grin on his face looking at me. I nod in response.  
Danny looks at his watch, then he looks at me again, ''Well, I should get going to see Sid, don't want to keep him waiting longer than he should.'' I nod again, still a bit curious about why Danny has a grin on his face, Danny starts to walk away, I can't keep my curiosity to myself, I turn to Danny and call after him, ''Hey Danny!'' He turns towards me again, ''Yeah?''  
Looking at him, ''Why do you have a grin on your face??'' _Is it just me or did his grin just get bigger?_  
Danny steps into the elevator with a big grin on his face, while I stand where I stand with a curious and a little confused look on my face, shaking my head I start to walk towards my office.  
And the thing I notice first when I step into my office is two orange roses, raising an eyebrow I look around my office to find no one else but me inside.  
Walking cautiously towards the roses, standing close to them, I look at them, looking for a note, but again no note, nothing from the person that sent the roses.  
Thinking back to when I bumped into Danny in the hallway, the look he gave me and that grin, maybe he knew that the two orange roses were in my office? Or maybe he knows who the person that sent them is?  
Picking up the roses, looking at them. Somehow I think it's sweet, but in the back of my mind I have the thought that it might be a crazy person, who knows?  
Putting the roses down on my desk again, I walk around my desk and sit down in my chair, trying to think if I've met someone that might send me roses, but I can't think of anyone, I haven't exactly been going out so much this Month..

_**It's the heart afraid of breaking**_

_**That never learns to dance**_

A message on my phone drags me out of my thoughts. I look at the message I got, it's from Lindsay, asking me if I could go down to Sid and get the autopsy report for the case we are working on. Getting up I go down to Sid..  
Standing in the autopsy room, getting the report with the reason why the girl died; after I get the autopsy report, before I walk out of the room, Sid speaks up, ''Someone wants to go away with you.'' he says, I'm turning around looking at a grinning Sid with a puzzled look, ''Excuse me?''  
Sid, still with a grin on his face. ''Orange rose means, I'm your friend, it also means, desire and enthusiasm. And two roses means that someone wants to go away with you..'' says Sid with a wink.  
I can feel my cheeks heat up a little, Sid's talking again, ''So who is this person that sent you these roses? You got one yesterday and two today, and do you have someone special that you haven't told any of us about?''  
Giving a little laugh I say, ''Don't know who the person is and no, I don't have a special person..''  
Sid gives me a look, ''You sure about that?'' I laugh at that and nod..  
Sid takes off his glasses and looks at me without his glasses, ''What about a note?''  
I give a little smile, ''The person doesn't leave any notes, just the roses..''  
It looks like Sid thinks a little, ''That's weird..''  
I shrug ''Well, I have to get going Sid, got work to do..'' I say with a little smile and walk up to the lab again. Standing in the elevator, I now know why Danny had this grin on his face when he saw me earlier. But my mind doesn't stay on that thought for long; it goes back to the orange roses up in my office.. _who is this person that sends me the roses? And why doesn't the person leave a note? _

------------------------------------------------_  
_Hope you liked it and Reviews are always welcomed:) I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as I can..

#Bonasera


	3. Three Roses

**A/N:** Sorry again for the delay, i got sick for a week, and didn't manage to write, and then when I could write i couldn't think of anything to write, and this chapter is kinda short, i'll try and make it up for next chapter.. Big thanks to Chrysalis escapist for helping me with the story:) Well here's the 3 Chapter and I hope you like it:)

**Chapter 3:**

_Lindsay and I had just been out for lunch, we had been talking about work and stuff, and also about whom the person was who had been sending me roses over the past few days. It started three days ago... Now we are back at work, Lindsay and I are walking towards my office, the first thing I notice when I step in is three pink roses. I look at Lindsay and she's smiling.  
I walk up to the roses and look at them ''Three pink roses today? Who is it that's sending me these roses?'' I ask and look towards Lindsay. She shrugs ''Don't ask me, but I got to say, I think it's sweet.''  
I look at Lindsay again, she's walking towards me, ''Well, it might be a crazy person...'' I add. Lindsay chuckles a little, ''Don't think like that Stella!'' she says and now she's standing beside me looking at the roses._

I pick them up and look closer at them, wonder what three pink roses mean. ''Wonder what it means.'' I hear Lindsay say.  
I shrug and am thinking about who this person is, _I mean, what looks like to be the same person that has been sending me these roses, but that's not the only question that's running through my mind, why doesn't this person leave a note?_

_**It's the dream afraid of waking**_

_**That never takes a chance**_

I hear a knock on my door and both me and Lindsay turn around and see Adam standing there, ''Umm, here's the result of the sticky stuff that was on the skirt.'' I nod and notice that Adam is looking at the roses in my hand. ''You know, three roses means, I want to meet you again and have a future with you, and pink roses means that I'm in love with you and it also means admiration and gentleness, it means more but I can't remember it all.'' I raise an eyebrow at that, ''How do you know that, Adam? Didn't think you knew about roses..'' Adam blushes ''Umm, I bought roses for my girlfriend for her birthday once, and had to know what kind of roses to buy so I researched a little online.''  
I smile at Adam, ''Well, thanks for letting me know what it means, I was wondering about it.''  
Adam just gives me a shy smile and heads back to the lab.  
Turning back to the roses, I still wonder who the person is that's sending me these roses. ''You're thinking about who the person is that is sending these roses, aren't you?'' I'm nodding in response to Lindsay's question, the silence is interrupted by a phone getting a message, not mine so probably Lindsay's, and sure it was ''Well, I have to go, Danny got a new lead on the case.''  
''See you later, Lindsay.'' Now I'm alone in my office, just me and my thoughts. _Who is this person sending me these roses? And why no note? What does the person want?_

------------------------------------------------  
Hope you liked it and reviews are always welcomed, and I'll try to update as soon as I can, think it will be this weekend, I got Prom tomorrow so I won't be able to write anything then..

#Bonasera


	4. Five Roses

**Disclaimer: **I'm not the owner of Csi:Ny characters, Anthony and the Producer's are the owners, I'm just borrowing them..

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the late update, I lost the internet connection, and so that made it hard for me to update.. And then when I got the connection back, my mum gave me some bad news, that shocked me, and made me get the writers block.. Thanks soo much to Chrysalis Escapist for betaing the chapter:) (the text in the middle is a part of the song ''The Rose'')

**  
But anyway, here's the forth chapter, hope you like it:)**

**Chapter 4:**

Today when I arrive at work, I'm tired. Standing in the elevator a little sleepy, _thought the first thing I'm doing is to get a cup of coffee._  
Hearing the pling as the elevator doors open, walking over to the break room to get a cup of coffee, I find Hawkes inside, drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.  
''Morning, Hawkes.'' I say to him, making him turn his attention away from the newspaper, ''Good morning to you too, Stella.''  
After fetching a coffee I sit down to keep Hawkes company for a little while, then I notice that Hawkes is grinning and looking at me, _and what causes that grin on his face?  
_''Aren't you gonna go and see if you have gotten any roses today?'' he asks, still with a grin on his face; _ah, an answer to my question._  
''You have been in my office, haven't you?'' Getting a nod as an answer to my question, taking a sip of my coffee, ''And are you going to tell me if I have gotten any roses today?'' the grin on his face tells me that he isn't going to tell me if I have or have not got any roses in my office, ''You aren't gonna tell me, are you?'' He chuckles a little, ''Nope, I'm gonna let you find out yourself.'' he says, and the grin is back on his face.  
''Oh, how kind of you.'' looking at him I shake my head and get up from the chair I was sitting in, ''Well, then I'm going to go and find out if I have gotten any roses today.'' hearing a chuckle from him again, and I'm off to my office, when I arrive at my office, and see five yellow roses? Walking up to them, I wasn't seeing wrong, five yellow roses with red tips, lifting them up to see if there's any note with them, nope, no note, _oh what a surprise... Hmm, wonder what they mean.. _  
Laying the roses down on my desk again I walk around my desk and sit down in front of my computer, starting it up. Glancing over at the roses, I can't help but wonder who is sending me these roses..? _I don't know if it's a guy or a girl.. and the big question I'm most curious about, why doesn't the person leave a note? That question has been bugging me since the whole rose thing started..._  
Hearing a knock on my door I look up, finding Sid there with a smile on his face, ''Hi, Stella. See you have gotten new roses by your secret admirer.'' Smiling at him ''Hi Sid, yeah..''  
Sid walks into my office and sits down in one of the chairs, ''Still no note from this person?'' Giving a little frustrated sigh, ''No, looks like this person doesn't want me to find out who he or she is.''  
Getting a little smile from Sid, ''Well, maybe you'll find out tomorrow, remember it's Valentine's Day tomorrow.'' he says with a smile.

_**It's the one who won't be taken,**_

_**Who cannot seem to give**_

''Don't be so sure about that, Sid.'' I answer with a smile. Then he gives me a smile that makes me wonder if he knows this person, or has an idea of who this person is, brushing that thought away.  
Looking at my computer I notice it has started up and is ready for use, ''If you want, I can tell you what those roses mean.'' he offers with a smile.  
Looking back up at Sid, ''Oh yes, please.'' with curiosity in my voice, making Sid laugh a little.  
''Well, five roses means, I would do everything for you, and yellow roses with red tips mean friendship and falling in love.. So you have a person that would do everything for you, and that is falling in love with you.'' He tells me with a wink which makes me blush.  
''Thanks for sharing it with me.'' I'm both grateful and a little annoyed because it seems like Sid knows who the person that is sending me the roses is, but wants to keep it to himself.  
As Sid stands up and is just about to walk out of my office, ''One more question, Sid.'' making him turn around and look at me. ''Do you know who the person is that is sending me these roses?''  
Sid gives me a smile again, ''And here's a question for you, if I knew who this person is would I tell you?'' he says with a grin; _oh, he knows who it is, now let's see if I can press it out of him.._  
''You wouldn't tell me, would you.'' I ask, well, rather say.  
''No, I'm going to let you find out on your own.'' he says to me, _come on! Tell me! More info, please..  
_''Can you give me a hint?'' asking hopefully that he's going to give me a hint.  
''Well, I can tell you that it's a guy, and he's kind, and not a bad guy. And that you know him.'' _Why does it look like he's enjoying this?..._  
''Nothing more to add?'' asking, trying to get more info about this guy. ''Nothing more to make me more curious than I already am?'' That makes him laugh. ''No, nothing more to add. Well, I need to get down to the morgue. Work.'' Saying bye, and looking at him as he walks away, annoyed by the fact that he knows who this guy is but isn't telling me.. _  
_Sipping my now lukewarm coffee, I start to think, _Well, I now know that it's a guy.. Apparently he's not a crazy maniac, that makes me relax a little. Knowing it's no crazy person.. Wait, did Sid say that I know this guy? Hmm, Well it can't be Hawkes, he has a girlfriend, Danny is with Lindsay, Flack and Angell, Sid is married, don't think it's Adam if I remember right he has a girlfriend too. _And only one name left, _could it be Mac? _Just the thought that it might be Mac makes me feel butterflies in my stomach. _It can't be Mac? Or can it?_

-------------------------------

Hope you guys liked it, and Reviews are always welcomed:)  
And once again, soo sorry for the long wait, I'm almost done with the next chapter, so don't think it's gonna be too long before I update:)


	5. Valentine's Day Part one

**Disclaimer: **I'm not the owner of Csi:Ny characters, Anthony and the Producer's are the owners, I'm just borrowing them..

**A/**N: This chapter got longer than I thought, that what happens when I write when Im a bit sleepy:P  
Thanks to Chrysalis escapist for betaing it:) and the black bold text is a part from the song 'The Rose' by Westlife:)  
Here's the new chapter, hope you like it:)

**Chapter 5:**

Today is Valentine's Day, a day I'm not so fond of..  
When I get to work, I bump into Mac in the elevator, ''Morning, Mac.'' I say with a smile, getting a 'Good morning' with a smile back, then I notice something, something's different about him today, can't say what, but it is something. Looking at him, well, maybe staring but I can't help it; I wonder what's up with him? He must have noticed that I was _''looking''_ at him because he says ''Everything alright?'' I can feel a blush creeping up in my cheeks ''Yeah, everything's alright, I just, nah … nothing.'' I try to brush it off.  
He looks at me, a look that feels like he can read my mind, ''What?'' he asks. Giving him a look back which makes him get a grin on his _handsome _face, ''It's nothing, really.'' still trying to brush it away, but it looks like Mac Taylor is in a bit of a curious mood today.  
He looks at me some more, then the elevator doors open and he steps out, so do I. Walking next to him down the hallway, toward his office, he walks up to his desk, takes off his jacket and sits down in his chair behind his desk, while I sit down in one of the visitor chairs.  
''I heard you're getting roses.'' he says. I look at him, ''Yeah.'' I say simply, he's looking back at me, we're looking into each other's eyes, then he turns his attention to something on his desk; _Wait, what was that in his eyes?  
_''Have you found out who this person is?'' he asks, and he's not looking at me. Looking at him, trying to read his body language, _why does it look like he's a little nervous?_  
''No, it's starting to annoy me a little; this guy doesn't leave a note, nothing to give me a hint, just the roses.'' I say, _why does it look like he got a little more relaxed?? _

He finally looks up and back at me; _it is something in his eyes, but what??_  
I smile at him, ''Thought you would have done everything to figure out who this guy is.'' he says with something in his voice, ''So thought I, but Lindsay told me that I should just relax and see where this will lead.'' I tell him with a little hint of scepticism in my voice, he gives me a smile.  
I stand up and look at him, ''Well, think I have to go and start to work, my boss can be really cranky in the morning.'' I say with a grin, waiting for his response, he looks up from the file he was looking at with an eyebrow raised ''Ahh, then you wouldn't want your cranky boss to find you hanging around doing nothing then, would you?'' he also has a grin on his face, I laugh at him and tell him 'I'll see you later', then I'm off to my own office.

Something I think of on my way to my office; _are there going to be any roses on my desk today? _My question will soon get its answer.  
Stepping into my office, I walk over to my desk, and no roses. Somehow, I don't know how to react, _happy that the guy has stopped sending roses, or sad that the guy has stopped sending them? Or curious about who this guy that sent them was or is? _  
I get pulled out of my thoughts by my phone, taking the phone and answering it, ''Bonasera.''  
_''Hi, Stella, it's Flack, we got a crime scene.''  
_It's not long before I'm on my way to the crime scene.

_**And the soul afraid of dying**_

_**That never learns to live**_

After a few hours at the crime scene I'm back in the elevator on my way up to the lab. Danny is in the elevator when I step into it. ''Hi, Stella.'' I hear from Danny.  
''Hi Danny, you starting now?'' getting a nod as a response. ''So you got any new roses?'' he asks me with curiosity in his voice. Turning my head towards him, ''Weren't any roses there when I was in my office earlier.''  
''Well, maybe the person got held up today, after all it is Valentine's Day.'' he says with a grin. Shaking my head at him I say to him ''Or maybe this guy has stopped sending them.''  
The elevator doors open and both Danny and I walk out of the elevator, ''You know it's a guy?'' he ask kinda surprised, ''Yeah, Sid gave me a small hint yesterday.'' I tell him.

I'm walking towards my office, Danny walks next to me. ''I'm guessing this guy just got held up.'' _Danny is pretty sure about that, too sure for that matter._  
Reaching my office I walk in and stop the minute I step in, ''What did I say? This guy probably got a little held up.'' Turning around to him, '' You know who this guy is that is sending me these roses, don't you?'' I ask him suspiciously. He grins and shrug his shoulders, turning back to look at the roses or rose on my desk, it's a single red rose.

I decide that can wait, turning back to Danny, to get him to talk, but he's not there. _Shouldn't have turned around._ I think to myself.  
Slowly walking up to the rose, looking at the rose, I notice something white under it, carefully I lift it up and take the white thing up from its place, putting the rose back down, I cautiously open the white thing that looks like a small envelope, and inside lies a small note, taking that out, I read it..

--------------------------------------------

_I can't live without you by my side  
I can talk to you all day long  
It's in you that I confide  
You're the reason for my happy song._

__________________________________

It's something about the hand writing, it looks familiar, but yet not so familiar.. Looking at the handwriting closer, I sit down in one of the chairs in my office, looking at the handwriting, I take note that it isn't Danny's, Hawkes', Flack's, Adam's or Sid's handwriting. It actually reminds me a little of Mac's handwriting, but at the same time, it doesn't look like Mac's handwriting.

_Well I should be happy, got a note from the guy, but I still don't know who it is.._  
Oh well, at least he left a note for me, though it didn't help too much..

_**Later the same day: **_  
I'm on my way to the locker room, to get my things, then I'm off. On my way to the locker room I walk past Mac's office, he's not there, it looks kinda deserted, which is kinda weird because Mac usually works later than till 4 p.m., his coat isn't there, maybe he's out on a crime scene? I don't know..  
I have this feeling that Mac has been avoiding me today. The only time I've seen him today was this morning.  
_Maybe I'll call him later and hear if he's alright._  
When I walk inside the locker room, I notice Lindsay is there, ''Hi, Lindsay.''  
She turns her head towards me and gives me a smile ''Hi, Stella.''

Walking towards my locker I ask her, ''You got any plans today with Danny?''  
She smiles and nods, ''Yeah, he told me he's taking me out for dinner and giving me a surprise.''  
I was just about to say something more to Lindsay, but I forgot what when I saw a red rose taped to my locker room door. Walking closer to it, I take the rose away from my locker door, at the same time something falls to the ground, kneeling down to see what it is. A small white envelope. I stand up, taking the small envelope with me.  
Hearing Lindsay talk to me, I look at her ''From the secret guy?'' she asks me.  
''Yeah, looks like it, the guy leaves a note now.'' I say while inspecting the envelope in my hand.  
''You got more notes from him?'' she asks with curiosity in her voice..  
Smiling at her, I pull out the note I got from the guy earlier and hand it over to her.  
Lindsay starts to read it, she gives a small smile. Then when she is done reading it, she looks at me with a big smile ''Aww! This'' lifting the note ''was so sweet!''  
I smile at her ''Would have been sweeter if I knew who he was.''  
That makes Lindsay give a little laugh, ''Don't worry about it, he's a sweet guy.''  
_Aww, come on! Does everybody else __except__ me know who this guy is?  
_''Let me guess, you know who he is, don't you?'' I say with a little hint of annoyance in my voice.  
She gives me a simple smile, ''You bet I do!'' she says, now with a grin on her face.  
I give her a look that makes her giggle. Shaking my head at her, then I look at the small white envelope in my hand, ''You gonna open it soon?'' I hear from Lindsay, apparently she's curious about what's inside too..  
I lay the rose I was holding in my right hand on the bench next to me, then I open the envelope.  
Lindsay walks over to me and stops next to me and gives me a sweet smile, which makes me laugh a little.  
''You're curious, aren't you?'' I ask with hints of amusement in my voice.  
''Oh yeah.'' she tells me, laughing..  
After a few moments I've turned my attention to the envelope in my hands. Taking out what's inside it, a note that says:

-----------------------------------

_My days are never grey  
With your voice ringing in my ear  
Because you wipe my every tear_

------------------------------------

Hearing an ''Aww.'' from Lindsay, ''That was also sweet.'' she tells me..  
Giving her a smile, I can't stop wondering what it means..  
''Well, I should get going, I need to get ready, Danny said he'd pick me up around 7 p.m.'' she says while she walks over to her locker and gets her coat.  
''See you tomorrow, Lindsay, bye.'' getting a 'bye' back from her.  
Just before she walks out of the locker room, I call out to her ''One more thing, Lindsay.'' She stops and turns around to look at me. ''Have fun tonight.'' I say with a smile.  
She smiles at me ''You too.'' she says with a wink. Then she's off.  
I read the new note one more time, then I put it into my purse.  
Taking my things I go home.

**Stella's Apartment:**

I get to my apartment around 5 p.m., I let myself in and put my keys on the small table where I have other small things.  
Shrugging off my coat, and hanging it up, then I walk to my bedroom to change into cosy pants and a tank top.

Walking into the kitchen to get something to drink, a few minutes later I'm sitting on the couch watching TV.

_**When the night has been too lonely**_

_**And the road has been too long**_

I'm sitting and watching some TV-show when a noise from outside, in the hall manages to get my attention. Seeing shadows through the gap under the door, not caring about it so much I keep watching TV.  
Ten minutes later I hear a knock on my door and footsteps walking away from the door.  
Getting up from the couch I walk over to the door, looking through the peep hole to see no one out there, I open my door a crack, just enough to look out, still seeing no one, and then I notice something on my door, opening my door wide now, to have a closer look at what it could be.  
What I find taped to my door makes me poke my head out into the hallway to see if I can see anyone, but it's deserted. Turning my attention back to the thing that is taped to my door, a red rose with a white envelope behind it.  
I get a small smile on my face and take the rose and the envelope from the door, closing the door, I open the envelope and take out the note and read it:

----------------------------------

_It's with you that I know  
I can go on another day  
You take me high when I am low  
I'm sure you are here to stay._

----------------------------------

After reading it, I notice that there's more in the envelope, looking inside it I find another note, raising an eyebrow at that I take the second note out of the envelope and look inside it again to see if there's anything more inside, _nope, nothing more inside now_.  
Turning my attention to the note again.

On the note there's written a time and the address of a restaurant or a place. There's a question on the note too, a question if I'm going to meet up there or not..

-------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it:) this was the first part of Valentine's Day (it's two parts), in the next part Stella are gonna meet the secret guy and who know what's gonna happend then..  
Don't know how long it's gonna take before I update, Im having troubles with what Im gonna write..  
But I'll update as soon as the next chapter have been written and betaed:)

If any of you guys have any tips about a great, romantic restaurant or place in New York, would you be a sweetheart and help me out?:D Im having a bit troubles with finding one:P

#Bonasera..


	6. Valentine's Day Part two

**A/N: **Well this chapter got longer than I thought again, I wrote mostly when I was a bit sleepy so that's the blame for that:P  
Thanks soo much to chrysalis escapist for betaing and helping me:)  
The bold part in the middle is a part from the song, The Rose from Westlife..

Here's chapter 6:

**Chapter 6:**

I read the note one more time and wonder if I should meet up or not?  
After what both Lindsay and Sid said, they told me the guy was kind, and a sweet guy.  
I walk over to my couch with the two notes, sitting down with the notes; I start to ponder on the thought of meeting up or not.  
Looking at the clock I notice that it's barely 6 P.M. I still have time to think over the decision I'm going to make...  
Getting up from the couch, leaving the two new notes on the table, I walk over to my purse and take the three notes I got earlier today out of my purse. Walking with them in my hands over to my couch again, I sit down again.  
Reading through them all, I can't help it but search for similarities in the handwriting on the notes, finding them. It looks like it's the same guy who has written them, I can feel a bit of relief go through my body.  
_Who is he? Apparently I know him; Lindsay said he's a sweet guy.. Wonder what he looks like? _Brushing away the thoughts, I read the notes one more time.  
Somehow I can't shake the feeling that it might be Mac who is the secret guy. I can see some similarity in the handwriting, but I'm not sure, because at the same time it doesn't look like his handwriting.. Letting out a breath, I lay the notes on the table again, and watch some more TV.

I'm not sure how long I've been watching TV before my eyes travel over to the notes and the one red rose on my table.  
_Well, if you are so curious, Bonasera, then just meet up there.. What harm can it be? Can take my gun with me for protection.._

Getting a smile on my lips, I bend over and pick the one note with the address up again.  
Playing with the thought again, I get up from the couch and walk into my bedroom.

_**And you think that love is only**_

_**For the lucky and the strong**_

Stopping in front of my wardrobe, I take a glance at the note one more time. It says dress up, so I pick out a dress and head to the shower.

15 minutes later I'm done with my shower and have started to blow-dry my hair.

~'~'~'~ The Rose ~'~'~'~

It's an hour since I taped the rose with the third part of the poem and the note with the address and time to meet up on her door. I wonder if she's going to meet up??

A big part of me wishes that she's going to meet up. Arriving at my apartment I walk in and lay my coat over the couch, walking into the kitchen to fetch myself a coffee, taking it with me I sit down and read the newspaper I haven't had time to read today.  
After reading it I take a glance at my watch, it's 6.15 P.M.  
Getting up I put the coffee cup in the sink and head to the shower.

20 minutes later I'm shaved and almost dressed. Putting my shirt on, I button it up, turning around I find the tie I've chosen, I remember Stella telling me that this tie is one of her favourite ones.  
Fixing the tie so it's straight I walk out of my bedroom and over to my little home office.  
Getting there I start to write the last part of the poem, putting it in an envelope I take it with me.  
A few minutes later I'm on my way out of my apartment. Only one more thing to do before I go to the place, it is to go and get one red rose. So getting to my SUV I drive off to get one red rose.

**~'~'~'~ The Rose ~'~'~'~**

Looking at the clock, I see that it's almost 6.50 P.M.  
Doing the finishing touches on my make-up and hair, I walk out into my living room, and checking if my gun is in my purse, which it is, I head out.

A few minutes later I'm sitting in a taxi. Looking out of the window, in my own thoughts.  
I'm a little nervous but also excited to meet this guy. I keep wondering if I've met him before or not...  
Somehow, without knowing who he is, I have a feeling that I can't explain.  
The taxi comes to a stop, I pay and step out of it and watch the taxi drive away. Taking a deep breath I start to walk toward the place that stood on the note. When I come there I take a look around and see no one except a couple walking away from me.  
I feel a little stupid standing here, waiting for a guy that has been sending me roses, and a poem. Wonder if he's going to meet up or leave me hanging? Shaking my head to clear my mind.  
All of a sudden I get the feeling that someone is looking at me..

~'~'~'~ The Rose ~'~'~'~

I saw her walk out of the cab, I get starstruck by how beautiful she looks, wearing a black dress, I'm unable to take my eyes away from her. She turns around a little so I have a view of her back, which is bare, the back of the dress drapes down to her lower back.  
I watch her walk to the place I wrote on the note. Happy that she meets up..

My eyes linger on her for a little longer, then I step out of my car with the rose and the small envelope in my hand.

Walking across the street, I slowly walk the same way Stella went, trying not to be seen by her.  
I stop walking, just for a minute or so, far enough away from her so she can't see me.  
I see that she shakes her head, then I start to walk towards her again.  
My heart starts to beat faster as I walk closer to her. I'm a few feet away from her when she turns around; doesn't take long before she looks my way.

**~'~'~'~ The Rose ~'~'~'~**

Still having the feeling that someone is looking at me, turning around I see a guy walking my way with a red rose in his hands.  
Not managing to figure out who he is, I just stand still, feeling my heartbeats quickening as the guy comes closer to me.

_**Just remember in the winter **_

_**Far beneath the bitter snow**_

When I see who the guy is, I get a bit surprised but most of all happy and I can feel butterflies in my stomach. He arrives in front of me giving me a shy smile, ''Hi Stella.'' he says.  
_God, he looks handsome as always. _''Hi Mac.'' I say sending a little shy smile back to him, still trying to get over the surprise that it was Mac Taylor who has been sending me roses all along.

Here we stand, looking at each other with shy glances. A moment later Mac looks me in the eyes, can't help it but I fall into the look. Somehow in a matter of seconds, the shyness goes away and he gives me one of those Mac Taylor trademark smiles and that makes me smile back at him.

He walks a little closer to me, still with a smile on his face.  
''You surprised that I'm the guy that has been sending you the roses?'' he asks with what looks like the beginning of a grin on his face.  
I still have a smile on my lips when I answer, ''Yes, a little surprised. I had the feeling that it could be you but I wasn't sure. Oh yeah, and the handwriting was somewhat similar to yours but I wasn't sure, but I started to think that it could be you.'' hearing a little laugh from him, my smile turns into a grin.

''Ahh, I tried to write so you wouldn't figure out that it was me.'' He says with a sly little grin, now it's my turn to laugh a little.  
Mac's eyes go down to his hands and what he's holding in his hands, looking back up at me with a shy smile again.  
''Umm, this is for you.'' he says, holding out a red rose and an envelope; taking what he's holding out to me, giving him a smile, I open the small white envelope,  
Reading the note:

--------------------------

_You are very special to me  
I love you in every single way  
If my heart had a lock, you'd have the key  
I love you so much  
Happy Valentine's Day!_

-------------------------

I for sure can feel the butterflies in my stomach now, after I've read the note. _Does he really love me??_  
Taking my eyes from the note in my hands, I bring my eyes up to meet his.  
I can see that he's nervous, I'm not sure what to say.  
''I umm, I, I umm, meant what, what, umm.'' he manages to get out. Think it's the first time I've seen Mac Taylor this nervous, so nervous that he starts to stutter, which was cute and made me smile. He lets out a breath and looks at me again with a shy smile.  
''Do you mean what you wrote in the note?'' I ask quietly, feeling my heart pick up speed again.  
He swallows and looks at me again, then I see something in his eyes, a reflection of my own feelings in his eyes.

_**Lies the seed that with the sun's love**_

_**In the spring, becomes a rose.**_

He walks closer to me, now we're just a few inches away from each other, looking into each other's eyes again.  
''Yes, I meant what I wrote. I do love you Stella.'' He says with no hesitation in his voice.  
I can't believe what I'm hearing from the guy I've loved for so long. He loves me.  
Feeling a tear roll down my face, he takes his hand up to my face and uses his thumb to brush away the tear, I look into his eyes, ''I love you too, Mac, and I have for a long time.'' I tell him.  
He still has his hand on my face.  
There we stand looking into each other's eyes.  
Mac steps a little closer to me, and moves his hand to under my chin, tilting my head towards his, moving his head closer to mine, we share our first kiss, my heart is beating fast as we break the kiss. He looks at me with a smile, and he gets a grin back from me, which makes him laugh.  
Wrapping my arms around his neck, while his arms go around my waist.  
I lean into him, wanting one more kiss from him, which I get; the kiss is long, sweet and passionate.

Breaking the kiss when the need for oxygen is the case, I put my forehead to Mac's forehead.

A few seconds later, ''Maybe we should get going? I got reservations for us in that restaurant.'' Mac says with a little smile. Nodding in response; he gives me one more kiss then he lets me go and takes my hand as we start to walk towards the restaurant.  
While we walk, I all of a sudden start to think about the team, and if they knew it was Mac who was sending me the roses.  
Looking at him, I can't keep myself from asking the question ''Mac?''  
He turns his head towards me ''Yes?''  
Giving a small sly grin to him, ''Did the team know that you were the guy who was sending the roses to me?'' I ask, raising an eyebrow at the same time.  
Hearing a chuckle from him, ''Yeah, I accidentally bumped into Sid in the flower shop once, then another day I bumped into Lindsay, who might have told Danny, and so on.'' He tells me with hints of amusement in his voice.  
''Hmm, you don't say. I knew they knew something more.'' I say, and walk closer to Mac, enjoying the moment between us.

All I can say is that Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.. I got to spend my Valentine's Day with the man I love, Mac Taylor. Couldn't have been better than that..

--------------------  
Thanks to all you guys who have read and reviewed:) Reviews are always welcomed:)  
And I got one question, What do you guys think about, a follow up on this story??:)

#Bonasera


End file.
